uncharted waters ahead?
by mysterius-lady-n-black
Summary: two of the agents have been seeing each other for a while now and have finally took the next step in relationship and for one of them life will change...McGee/Gibbs Tony/Ziva Abby/OC...team centric
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** haven't seen many SLASH of these two so thought would give it a try...in this story men can be carriers and choice to have the choice to have a baby but can take birth control pill if need be that they want to use it for do whatever they may want

**Summary:** Gibbs and McGee have been dating for a while and finally take the plunge into more...Mike Franks, Jenny Shepard and Kelly never died

* * *

McGee walks off the elevator soaking wet from the downpour that was outside and see his co-workers already there as he makes his way to hsi desk and toss his backpack down behind his desk hoping they didn't get a case since was anniversary and looking forward to it. Tony looks over at his probie and see the smile that he was fighting to hide on his face and Ziva glares at him silently says 'kill-his-mood-and-i-kill-you.' and Gibbs walks in, "Paperwork only today."

Abby bounced in just then and sits on the edge of Tony's desk, "So lunch today?"

He raises an eyebrow at his peppy friend, "Sure Abbs, we can all make it a lunch date."

She giggles and hugs him, "Okay but Timmy I need you down in the lab for a while MasSpec is sick."

McGee follows her to the lift and head to the lab where the music is blasting and she turns it down and dances over to her computers and gets back to work as he walks over and sees the thing was blinking everywhere and sighs, "Abbs what happened?"

She shrugs, "I have no idea was that way when I came in this morning and can't get a guy in here to look at it until tomorrow and I have too much to do right now so that's where you come in and it gets you away from paperwork for the morning."

He shakes his head and starts to work on the machine, "How's the thing with Micah going?" He asked breaking the silence.

She takes a drink from her Caf-Pow smiling at the thought of her husband of 4 months, "He's great actually got a spot on Balboa's team right now but think after the last case Gibbs had him help on he might be thinking of stealing him away."

"That may happen or now. Micah is a good field agent and seems not to get on his nerves unlike Tony most of the time and gives Ziva a run for her money in different ways."

Micah walks into the lab with his coffee, "Morning Abby. Morning Tim," he said greeting them.

He waves at his friend not looking up though, "Morning Mic you on files today too?"

"Yea seems there are no new cases for us to solve which is nice for once," he said kissing Abby.

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~**

_Around end of the day_

Gibbs was happy for once they hadn't caught a case which made what he had planned for the evening even better as see Tony and Ziva pack up their things and head for the elevators talking about what they were going to watch for their movie night and see Abby walking towards Balboa's part of the squad room and he was happy that Abby had found someone who was laid back and he didn't have to worry about her with because he had trained him over the years in the Marines and at NCIS and knew Abby meant the world to him. He looked over last to see McGee was packing up for the night and headed for the elevator meeting up with Abby and Micah, "Night Gibbs," Abby called out.

Gibbs arrived home to see his daughter Kelly's SUV was in the driveway which wasn't usual since she had become a mom almost 2 years ago to his first grandchild and wasn't surprised when she had told him a few weeks ago her and her husband Sam were expecting again as he walked inside and saw Cassie sitting on the couch watching Dora and Kelly walked over and kissed his cheek, "Just came to get my phone she had left hear this morning."

Cassie turns around and runs full force into his legs hugging him as he picks her up, "Hey there Cassie."

She smiles and kisses his cheek, "Gran'pa."

He kisses her cheek, "Go and watch your cartoon," he said and heads upstairs and takes a shower and puts on black jeans and his usual white shirt and a grey polo shirt and goes to his bedroom and pulls out the silver ring that had small diamonds in the band and turn to see Kelly standing in the doorway, "You know for someone who has been married four different times your really nervous but already know he's going to say yes. He loves you too much."

He kisses the top of his daughter head, "Alright both coming over tomorrow?"

Kelly nods and looks over to see Cassie was asleep, "Yep see you here at 7 for dinner with team."

He sighs and lifts his granddaughter up and carries her to the car and sets her in booster seat and kisses her forehead, "Night Kelly."

McGee gets home and let's Jethro outside and heads upstairs to take a long hot shower and slip on a pair of dark tight jeans, a blue dress shirt and his leather jacket and smiles as hear a car pull up outside and he he calls Jethro inside and make sure food and water was there and heads out to the yellow charger and kisses him as he gets inside and intertwines their fingers on the middle console as the ride is quiet, "Kelly and Sam are coming tomorrow," Gibbs said breaking the silence.

He had over the nearly decade that worked with Gibbs and the 4 year relationship which had its ups and down, "That's sounds like good idea."

"Well, Cassie has been asking about seeing everyone and Sam has the weekend off from the base."

They arrived at Bistro Francais and walked inside where a woman in her early 20's was standing at a podium and greets them, "Le bon soir et accueille à Francais de Bistrot. Vous avez une réservation?"

Gibbs smirks and answers her even though they both know French, "Le bon soir qu'ils sont sous Gibbs."

She looks at the book and grabs a few menus, "Oui ici ils sont s'il vous plaît me suit."

Gibbs looks over the wine list and orders, "La bouteille de Bourogne Pinot Noir."

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~**

_after they are finished_

Gibbs pays the bill and instead of heading to the car he leads him towards the beach nearby and finds a spot and sits down in the sand and pulls him to sit between his legs and McGee leans back against him both not really drunk, "Jethro that was a great anniversary dinner."

He leans forward and captures his lips, "I know and love spending time with you," he said and pulled out the ring from his pocket and slips it on his finger. "Over the time been together and recently realized can't stand to live without you Tim will you marry me?"

He smiles and pulls him into a passionate kiss and mumbles something and pulls him up and towards the car, "I love you so much Jethro and would be honored to marry you. We can do a small wedding of course with the team and then my parents."

"Well whatever you want we can work out and can choose where to honeymoon since I have been almost everywhere around the world."

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

Le bon soir et accueille à Francais de Bistrot. Vous avez une réservation?: _Good evening and welcome to Bistro Francais. You have a reservation?_

Le bon soir qu'ils sont sous Gibbs:_ Good evening they are under Gibbs_

Oui ici ils sont s'il vous plaît me suit:_ Yes here they are please follow me_

Aimeriez-vous un moment ou comme commander quelque chose pour boire?:_ Would you like a moment or like to order something to drink?_

La bouteille de Bourogne Pinot Noir: _bottle of Bourogne Pinot Noir_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _The Royal Diner is a place in DC that __picked up from watching Bones...not good at sexual scenes so have to imagine it...skipping the time up to the reception_

* * *

McGee wakes up a few hours later after a round or two of love-making and see his head on his fiancé chest and grabs his ringing phone and see the caller ID read _SARAH_ and he lifts his head enough to answer the phone careful not trying to wake the man under him, "Yeah Sarah?"

She sighs as she hears a moan on the other line, "Timmy sorry for the late call but hoping maybe we can do breakfast in the morning?"

He runs a hand over the bare chest under him laying his head down fighting his heavy eyelids, "Sure Royal Diner 7 that way have some time with you and enough to get to work."

She yawns, "Sure see you there and bring Gibbs along haven't seen him in a while but night Tim."

He hangs up and sets his phone back on the table and rests his head back on his lovers chest and sighs, "I wake you?"

Gibbs kisses top of his head softly, "Not really but go back to sleep."

He deepens the kiss and straddles his hips_ (a/n: you can guess where that leads to)_

* * *

_Royal Diner in DC_

Sarah looks up from her spot at one of the booths to see her older brother walk inside and smiles as a waitress pours some coffee into to mugs and hands them both some coffee but leaves them alone and soon after he sits down she walks back over smiling at them, "Good morning can I bring yuo something or need sometime?" She asked them.

They give her their orders and he takes a drink of his coffee, "Jethro couldn't make it he had a meeting in MTAC-"

She smirks as she pulls out the necklace he was wearing under his shirt to show the engagement ring, "About time he popped the question."

He shakes his head and rolls his eyes as hear a squeal and turn to see Cassie and Kelly make their way over to the table and he lifts the child into his lap where she wraps her arms around his neck, "Timmy your here...yeah!" She said kissing his cheek.

Kelly sits in the booth next to Sarah, "Nice to see he did pop the question last night and already knew what you were going to say."

Sarah felt bad since their parents had been killed in a car accident a few months ago and now all they had been each other and the team who had taken Sarah in like a little sister including Kelly would find time to spend time with her, "So what you doing here?" Kelly asked.

Sarah takes a drink of her coffee as a tall man with black spiky hair walks over and she hugs him, "Luke you already know Tim from work and this is Kelly."

Luke and Kelly shake hands, "Yeah you also work with NCIS?" She asked him trying to place where she remembered him from.

He nods and takes a drink of his own coffee, "Actually I work with Balboa's team next to your dad's bullpen behind Tony but just got transferred over to his team as of today which is probably right about now he's giving Director Shepard an earful for doing so."

"So what was it you had invited me here for Sarah?" McGee asked his sister.

She rolls her eyes at her brother, "Other then I got my first assignment to right for DC Herald."

He hugs her but he sighs as his and Luke's phones start to ring with a message: _have a case get to Yard, Gibbs_

Luke glares over at the others, "You had to go and teach him how to text?"

Sarah and McGee point to Kelly and he grabs his coffee and food, "After I am done with this case we can do something and will give you a call."

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~**

_a few hours later_

The case was simple as they had caught the Petty Officer at a bar down the road from where he murdered his wife in a drunken rage and confessed before they got him into the sedans and now everyone was sitting in the bullpen as Abby walks in and sits in Tony's lap, "Still on for tonight?" She asked.

Tony chuckles as he ignores the goth sitting in his lap, "Sure Abbs but can't unless do these reports and with you in my lap..."

She stands up and moves to sit in McGee's and dig thru his desk, "Abbs what you looking for?" McGee asked his friend.

She shakes her head and sighs before moving to look inside Tony's desk but frowns, "Ziva you have any chocolate over there?"

Ziva opens a drawer and tosses her a few snicker bars, "Were still meeting at Gibbs for a movie night and dinner?"

Gibbs walks in, "Yes and now go home and meet there in one hour so go."

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~**

_a hour later_

McGee pulls up to the house and see everyone's cars were already there since he knew he was late due to traffic and having to drop Jethro off at the vet and takes the cake and walk inside and see everyone sitting around the living room and walks in the kitchen and Gibbs walks in and kisses him, "Late enough that are waiting on you to get here and we can eat," he said setting the plate of food down on the table and after everyone eats and sitting around on the couch or floor Abby looks at Gibbs, "So what's the news?"

McGee shakes his head, "Gibbs and me are getting married-"

Abby squeals and pulls them into a tight hug, "Awesome and you can invite everyone and Ducky's place is nice enough for the reception."

"Were planning on inviting Callen and those guys of course and going to be small."

Ducky pats them on the shoulder, "Would love to have the reception at my place and big enough to have everyone there."

* * *

_a month later_

Callen and his team made it and Cassie was the flower girl. Sam's son Zack was the ring barrier and Tony was the best man.

**/**

_at the reception_

Tony was dancing with Cassie as everyone was dancing or talking or eating, "So munchkin you know the plan?" He asked her.

She smiles and nods, "Yep put some cake in McGoo face after cut cake."

He kisses top of her head, "Yep and take you to the zoo for whole day with me."

Kelly is dancing with her dad, "Happy now?" She asked him.

He kisses her cheek, "Yeah I am Kelly and glad finally over now."

She laughs, "Yeah because you had to actually be part of the planning this time."

Abby walks over, "Come on time to cut the cake so kids can soon get to sleep and whatever."

Once the cake is cut Cassie smiles from her spot in her dad's arms and pushes some cake in McGee's face, "Hmm."

Tony chuckles and Ziva smacks his arm, "You planned that?"

He shakes his head trying to look innocent, "No idea what talking about Zee-vah."

Gibbs glares at him, "Don't make me slap you at a wedding DiNozzo."

"Shutting up boss," he said walking away but high-fives Cassie. "Nice one."

Cassie smiles and sits down in her dad's lap to eat cake and see the look he was giving her, "Was uncle Tony's fault for bribing me."

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~**

After the reception was over Gibbs and McGee went home to consummate their vows and plan on catching plane to the Bahamas in the morning for 2 weeks which leaves Tony in charge of the team with Micah and Luke as replacements and were sure was a bad idea leaving him in charge

* * *

**A/N:** _going to skip the honeymoon scene and to when they get back_


	3. Chapter 3

_McGee and Gibbs had come back from their honeymoon in Bahama's and that same day they started to what would be a string of non-stop cases for the next ten weeks where they have some major and big cases that kept them all at the office more than actually at home. McGee decided to keep his last name for at work._

_Ziva and Tony had started to get further into their relationship more progressing since rule twelve was long gone._

_Micah had joined the team after they started the long and hard caseload in order to help them all cope and be able to handle them easier which all of them were more than happy to have someone extra there to make sure to help pick up the more caseload they took on._

_Luke has started to plan on a proposal to Sarah but was waiting until he had the chance to have more than a day off at a time since his team also was taking on extra cases and he was trying to find the right time and place to make the moment more memorable for both of them._

_Kelly and Cassie were getting ready for the new baby which they Sam was present to learn they were going to have a little boy but weren't going to tell the family yet what they were having or what they were trying to decide between with the names they were having trouble with._

* * *

_three months later_

It had been two months since the wedding and they had been back for the last ten weeks and nothing really had changed within the team since then except Tony was more of a pest for some reason which was earning him more headslaps for his mouth especially with the endless cases.

Ziva walks into the bullpen to see McGee was already there typing away and she sets a cup of on his desk since his stomach had been bothering him as of lately and the younger man smiles but doesn't look up from his computer screen and she walks back to her own desk, "Shalom Tim."

Tony walks in setting his gear down behind his desk, "Morning, McStomachIssue."

Gibbs walks in and grabs his gun from the drawer as Ziva and Tony look at him, "Gear up dead Petty Officer."

All three of them follow him to the elevator as see McGee was lagging behind them tapping away on his tablet but Tony slaps the back of his head, "McNoAttention?"

McGee looked up as they exited the elevator glaring at his partner but didn't miss the worried look that Ziva was shooting him, "Trying to coördinate something," he said as climbed into the passenger seat of the sedan since Gibbs and Tony were taking the van. "Yeah, Ziva?"

She was following Gibbs who also was worried about him, "Just wondering what's on your mind? More distracted past few days."

He shakes his head looking out the side window, "Just trying to coördinate something with someone overseas at the moment that's picking up."

She knew him enough to know there was something more but their friendship had hit a bump a few months ago before he got married neither of them really understood what had caused the rift but they both were trying to fix it to what it had once been but could be worth the work.

Tony looks over at Gibbs who was driving, "What you think is up with McGoo? Something more than whatever director has him working on."

Gibbs had noticed something was different but had no idea, "Not sure but probably due to all of this cases."

/

_that night_

The case was simple since the dead Petty Officer was cheating on his fiancé and she had taken her revenge on him by messing with his cell phone but the prank backfired and his phone exploded and they had the case over and now sitting in the bullpen doing paperwork before head home.

McGee sighs as he finishes the last file before looking to see Ziva had already left but Tony and Gibbs were still working as he heads to his doctor's office where he walks into the reception area and wait until get to the desk to see a smiling young man in his late 30's, "Appointment?"

"I have a six o'clock appointment with Dr Ramirez," he took the clipboard.

She hands him a plastic cup after he hands her the clipboard, "Just fill this up and bring it back and head to room 4."

He does so and heads to the room waiting about ten minutes before the doctor walks inside looking over some results, "I have the results from you urine test and seems that you're pregnant and by note here seems you're married and aware of the fact you're a carrier so happy?"

McGee leans back on the exam table as squirt some gel on him stomach, "I did know am one but never talked it over with him. How far?"

The doctor moves the wand around on his flat belly as image pops up on the screen, "Looks like three months as of yesterday. I will give you sme vitamins to take. Already am sure you're wondering about working in the field which can go on until five months and would like you to take leave about 36 weeks which will give you time to get ready."

He smiles as see the image on the screen, "So due around the fifth?"

He hands him a few pictures and two presciptions along with a few papers, "Any questions let me know or just setup another appointment."

McGee fills the presciptions on the way home but answers his cell phone, "McGee here."

"Where ever you went to need to get back here because we caught anouther case," Tony said. "Meet at the address sent to you."

He takes the pills with some water before putting the bottles into his gear backpack after he gets to the crime scene surprised not to see a department sedan or teh van there just the Medical Examiners van and slings his gear over his shoulder heading to where an officer pointed him to the body and had to swallow the bile that once again was fighting to come up which was happening at every scene for the last few weeks but now he knew teh reason and hoped it was over soon.

Ducky looked over as he heard someone approaching and ddin't miss the queasy look pass over the younger man and made a mental note to check with him about what might have been ailing him since he had noticed he was doing the same thing over few weeks at teh scene's, "Evening Timothy. Beat everyone else here?"

He nods before taking the offered water from Palmer, "Was headed home before got the call to come here to yeah. What we got?"

A man in a suit walks over, "Senior Petty Officer James Pollick was wanted by three different agencies for mudering more than 30 people that we know so far and now someone found him dead in exactly the same manner and roughly the same location that his first killing spree started 10 years ago."

McGee recalled the name, "10 years ago his first victim was a Navy Lt that was on leave we had a desciption but nothing else on him."

"FBI has the lead and NCIS will assist in this. You in charge for that side?"

"For the moment until my boss gets here."

The other agent looked him over and had doubts as to whether or not he was an agent or a pencil pusher on his first field job, "You can take pictures around here."

McGee grabs his camera from his gear before nodding to Ducky and walking off having not missed the otehr man looking him over.

Gibbs is the first one there and sees his husband's car there already and Palmer was loading the Medical Examiner van with a body with Ducky filling something out as he walked over to his old friend before handing teh man a cup of warm tea earning a brief smile before it faded away, "He's off taking pictures."

"Waht we got here, Duck?"

"Senior Petty Officer James Pollick was found about an hour ago and COD is he bleed to death from being stabbed to death over 20 times."

McGee walks over to them, "He was found killed in the same manner that he had killed his victims. This is the dumpsite of his first murder that NCIS investigated ten years ago who was on leave but the lead agent all he had was a description but nothing more and went on to kill 19 more people but no more in the military which is why we haven't heard about them. Some reason the FBI has known about the connection but have failed to tell us about them. The lead agent on that case is around here somewhere."

Ducky watches the young man walk away, "Agent Rick Thomas is the man's name only one here wearing a suit but seems he doesn't like Timothy."

Thomas wanders over holding out his hand for Gibbs to shake, "Agent Thomas with the FBI and you must be Gibbs?" He nods. "Your agent is around here somewhere figured would give him the easiest thing to do since seems a little green around the face for someone at his first crime scene."

Gibbs glares at him ignoring the man's way of insulting him, "Think can handle that but why did you not tell us about these murders being connected to an open NCIS case?"

"I wasn't aware of the fact you had an open case with him as the suspect."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**_ in this story director Jenny Shepard was never killed_

* * *

McGee heads over to where the NCIS van was parked downloading the photo's to the computer noting as someone walked up behind him who suddenly looked around to make sure no one was near and pushed him against the van stabbing him in his shoulder before he can knock him away as take off running.

Ziva walks over as he slides down before rush over, "Tim what happened to you?"

"I don't know just-" he said before he passed out.

Ziva pulls out her phone calling Gibbs, "Someone stabbed Tim by the van and he just collapsed."

Gibbs looks over to his old friend, "Duck need you by the van."

Ducky follows him to where Ziva was pressing against the wound, "How long been out?"

"A few seco-"

He stops her, "Not out just closed my eyes."

"What the hell happened?" Gibbs sounded more harsh than intended. "Explain."

"I was uploading the photo's I had taken but then someone came up behind me stabbing me in the shoulder before I could get him off. Ran off in other direction."

Gibbs shakes his head, "David, take him to the Emergency Room."

/

_at Bethesda Naval Hospital_

Ziva pulls up to the emergency room before helping him inside where a nurse whisks him away to a room which forced her to stand outside the room as one of the doctor's was being paged to come and look at him but a young doctor ushers her into the room before him smirking at both of them, "Been a while, Tim."

McGee looks up at the man, "Yeah, when we saw you with the explosion," could see confused look from Ziva. "Dr Brad Pitt meet Agent Ziva David. He went to school with Tony but also when he had caught the plague years ago he was the doctor who had treated him back then and when the explosion hit NCIS."

She shakes his hand, "I remember seeing you a few times during that."

"I was around a few times to check on his lungs but they fared well. Right now they are short tonight so am covering. What happened?"

"Someone snuck up on me and stabbed me in the shoulder."

He looks over it, "Well will need some stitches but will be fine."

Ziva walks out of the room and calls Gibbs, "What you got Ziver?"

"Needs a few stitches but will be heading back in a little while."

"Fine make sure he gets the note to let him work."

McGee carefully puts his jacket on as he hands him some painkillers, "Take it easy with your arm for two weeks so it will heal and see your doctor or come back into have them removed," Brad said before walked him to where Ziva was signing a few papers at the front desk. "Good to see you and tell Tony to call me."

The ride to the Navy Yard was in silence as he heads to the bullpen and drops his backpack behind his desk before sitting down to see that Gibbs and Tony were both watching him but he turns on his computer clicking away at the it for a few minutes before putting it on the plasma screen, "Seems that he had killed 30 over the last ten years but tonight someone killed him in the exact way that his victims were killed. No one except who worked the case and him knew the real MO."

Tony shakes his head looking around, "How's it that the FBI knew he was wanted by NCIS but never told us?"

"Yes, they knew NCIS has been hunting him for the last ten years but wanted to the ones to have the chance to catch him," Ziva tod them. "But who killed him?"

Abby bounced into the bullpen grinning with Micah shaking his head at his wife but following behind her who passed McGee a USB stick, "I was looking into an old case that seems to fit this guys MO but with some twists but because of them no one connected the dots to the old serial killer case."

/

_a few hours later_

McGee walks back into the bullpen to see his watch said 1:23am having not realized it had gotten that late after spending the last two hours going over something with an Army general about a communication device he had designed for the last four months that was about done with.

Director Shepard passes him a folder, "Go home and get some rest. That's not going to heal doing all that moving around."

He nods before yawning, "Should be done tomorrow."

She pats his good shoulder, "Well, come in the morning and do that. You tell him yet?"

"With everything going on am waiting until the case is over."

She shakes her head walking away, "He's going to find out eventually just let him hear it from yuo."

He nods before slinging his backpack over good shoulder, "He will want to take me off field duty wont he?"

"You will be off it for two weeks anyways but have to see from there."

Gibbs looks up from his spot on the couch where watching a movie with Cassie in his lap, "You're late," he whispers. "Everything okay?"

He leans over back of the couch kissing him, "Done by lunchtime tomorrow."

Cassie moves around in her sleep, "Let me put her to bed and can go to sleep."

Tim heads upstairs and carefully takes a shower before slipping into sweatpants and a t-shirt by the time he got back to the bed he saw his husband was laying there so he crossed the room and laid down so he had his head resting on his broad chest both tired from that hard day.

Gibbs knew something had been bothering his husband which he talked over with Ducky who had no idea what was wrong but indicated the younger man had been looking queasy when arrived at the crime scene earlier which explained why the FBI agents thought he was a probationary agent, "Everything okay?"

Tim pulled the blanket up to cover both of them as try and get comfy which was hard with his shoulder, "Just tired that's all."

Gibbs wraps an arm around his waist pulling him against his chest before moving his chin so locked eyes, "More than that. Haven't missed how been getting sick."

He sighed, "Seems when we were on honeymoon we left the Bahama's with something more," he told him but saw he was confused so yawned before closing his eyes. "Night Jet."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**_ in this story director Jenny Shepard was never killed_

* * *

McGee woke up with the need to throw up and once he was done he changed into dark jeans and a blue dress shirt noticing that now he looked he could see a small bump that hadn't been there a few weeks ago but he guessed with long workload didn't have the chance to notice as head downstairs to see Cassie watching tv, "Morning Cass."

She turns her head smiling as there was a knock at the door before Kelly walked inside, "Mommy," she cried as ran to her mother. "Your here."

She smiled kissing the top of her daughters head, "Yeah, you good for gramps?"

He heads over to start the coffee, "Don't look at me he was here all night with her."

"Come on kiddo have to go and meet daddy," Kelly said before kissing him on the cheek and heading out. "Tell him thanks."

Gibbs walks down the stairs to smell coffee and kisses him on side of the head, "What going to do with that today?"

"Having a conference in MTAC about noon to talk about what need to do next so be in there most of the day or on the computer but can help with the case."

"Don't worry Micah is staying to help us out on the case for now."

/

_a few hours later_

Fornell walks into the bullpen to see McGee was the only one there typing away at his computer but didn't miss how he was favoring his injured shoulder but he was looking for his old friend who wasn't there at the moment and decided to talk to him while he was waiting to kill time, "You okay? After the stabbing?"

He doesn't look up from his screen but nods, "Hurts a lot still when the painkillers ware off but okay. They are out running a few leads should be back in a while."

The director walks over, "Fornell."

He raises an eyebrow, "Just checking on the kid. Seems my guy was hard on him yesterday. Seemed he commented on how he wasn't sure why there was such a green-behind-the-gills-agent in the field trying to keep up with the big boys and ended up getting himself stabbed being careless. Came to stop Jethro from killing the man."

She laughs, "The agent is in the building and Gibbs heard him?" The FBI agent nodded. "Not sure can stop him from killing your guy."

McGee shakes his head as still typing away but listening, "I am going to MTAC."

They watch him leave, "He alright, Jen?"

"Just working nonstop has made everyone around here tired. Why is it FBI failed to tell us you also were looking for the same man?"

He glares at her, "Wasn't my case so had no idea."

Gibbs walks in with Tony, Ziva and Micah behind him, "Anything new, Tobias?"

He rolls his eyes at his old friend before tossing something to Micah, "A mutual friend of ours handed that to me and said could use it."

Micah pulls it up on McGee's computer and pops it up on the plasma screen, "Seems there are a few names were familiar with that are victims for his but will run the other names. Who and what exactly are all of them and what do they have to do with the case were working on right now?"

"Axel is the man that gave that to me and said want to know more you know how to get ahold of him."

Gibbs and Axel had been friends since they were in high school and met up back at boot camp where they became the best in their team but always butting heads together trying to show the other person who was the better of the pair at anything and everything that was thrown at them but he was still in Marines.

"Whose Axel?" Tony asked them.

"An old acquaintance of Gibbs from years ago," the director answered. "Find and talk to him about this."

Fornell rolls his eyes at her as she leaves, "Said can meet at the usual place at noon."

McGee entered MTAC to see only one in there was a few tech's who had been briefed on his case secrecy so one hit a few keys and a man in a dark suit appeared on the screen with a look of annoyance on his face but seemed to falter when noticed who had been contacting him after all. "Been a while, Tim."

"Only a few weeks since you were over here actually but the good news is the project has finally finished and ready to be tested."

The older man smirks at the young agent who he had heard in the beginning was the best at what he does and now he was sure made the right choice in having him, "Well, that's great to hear and that means that should be seeing you here in the near future to make sure it runs smoothly as you say."

McGee runs a hand through his hair not thinking of what would be needing to be done, "I have a few things that need to be sorted out here and can come tomorrow."

"I will speak with the directors to coördinate a time that can fly out here. Should only take a week."

A tech looks over at him, "Agent Gibbs is trying to get in."

"You can let him in and cut my feed," he said before typing a few keys as feel someone watching him. "What got?"

"Axel has something but will only talk to you."

He runs a hand through his brown hair but already needed to speak to him, "You coming?" he asked as headed out of the room and walk to the sedan was in silence but once they left the Navy Yard he was pretty sure the older man was waiting for him to tell him more about what he said last night. "I need to leave for a week at least to Afghanistan-"

He was shocked to hear that he was headed to a war zone, "What the hell for?"

"To setup the project that have been working on with the Marines. Axel and his unit are part of the team going to be there."

Gibbs didn't like the idea of him leaving to go there but knew if Axel was going to be there at least he could trust his safety, "When?"

"Quantico about 0500 and no don't have a choice in the matter," McGee knew he was worried for his safety but so was he since he had a baby to worry about but knew this project could help so many Marine units make sure that they could keep in communication with others while until attack and ensure their vehicles safety.

Axel was leaning again his hummer when they pulled up smirking, "Don't worry about the kid gunny. I will make sure he gets home safe."

/

_back at the bullpen_

Micah was typing away at the computer he was using which was McGee's to see his wife wonder in and sit down in his lap before rummaging through the drawer as Tony looks up staring at them for a moment as laugh a little before turning back to his search when Abby and Ziva both glare at him.

He runs a hand up her side not missing her twitch at his touch, "What are you doing?" He whispered in her ear. "A little busy and you're not helping."

She could tell the effect she was having, "Timmy, has a stash of sweets for me in here and was grabbing some."

Gibbs walks in ignoring his favorite sitting there, "Find something new?"

Micah was the first to speak, "He had a few enemies that would love to see him dead which the list is about 15 people so far and growing. Waiting on Thomas to come here with the files or send them but so far not heard from him concerning the files since last talked to him about hour ago."

McGee sits in his chair and clicks away, "Have access to them now until he gets here."

Tony nods but sees Thomas walk over with a few agents, "Seems like the finally decided we should have a sharing time."

"The director of both agencies want this solved so can out this all to rest."

McGee smirks before going back to his email reading over the shots he had to be getting and wasn't sure if could get them but made an appointment with his doctor which he would need to leave then to get there in time to actually be on time as he grabs his keys and leaves but no one notices.

A nurse looks up as he walks in, "Appointment?"

"McGee to see Dr Ramirez," he said and she pointed him to a room where walked inside and didn't have to wait long. "Sorry about late notice."

The doctor nodded having got use to him making last-minute appointment but didn't miss the wince when the younger man sat down, "What can i do for you?"

"I was stabbed last night but not sure about...and need to have a few shots so can go overseas for a week," he handed him a list. "What you think?"

The older man left and came back with ultrasound machine, "We can take a look and make sure about the little one. As for the shots I see no reason that you can't have them since none of them at the moment will affect the baby and/or you at this point as for the trip need to be careful."

They both watch the screen and sigh when baby pops up, "Everything looks good. Questions call me."

Gibbs looks around to see everyone was on their computers but not his husband, "DiNozzo, where he go?"

The SFA shrugs, "Not sure been gone a while I think."

McGee walks in and puts food on everyone's desk, "Went to get lunch."

/

_around eleven that night_

Gibbs walks into the bullpen to see his team was tired and knew that needed to tell the team about McGee leaving and decided to have everyone over for a late dinner and shook Tony's arm who had fallen asleep at his desk on top of one of the files he had been reading earlier, "Yeah boss?"

"Need to get something to eat so meet at my place in 30," he told him before leaving.

Tony could see Ziva was the last one there and once they got their things ready to leave both were wondering what was going on the whole trip there since wasn't often that Gibbs decided to host the whole team together on short notice and without a really good reason to do so either.

McGee had gone home a while before to get ready for the morning and not surprised when Tony's mustang pulled up outside and the two other agents walk inside but Micah and Abby behind them as they all stand in the kitchen waiting for Gibbs to get there with whatever they were going to eat.

"You all know that been working on a project for some team overseas?" He asked and they nodded. "I finished it this afternoon and that means will be heading in the morning to Afghanistan to get it setup and tested for them to use and make sure nothing needs to be fixed before can fully use it in combat."

Abby gasped pulling her best friend into a hug, "NO, you can't go there."

Their friendship had survived both of their relationships and after the explosion rocked NCIS it seemed to have grown stronger but Micah never had to worry about losing her because he knew no matter what Abby would always have a soft spot for the man who would always be her best friend.

"I have no choice since I am the only one who can show them how to work and hook it up for them."

"How long will you be there?" Ziva asked.

"At least a week but a friend and his Marine unit will be there protecting me along with a base of Army personnel."

Tony was surprised at hearing that the man he considered a little brother was headed to war zone, "How did they get that?"

"An old friend of the director and Gibbs."

Gibbs walks in with bags of chinese and sets them on the counter, "Eat since need to sleep."

* * *

_in the morning_

Gibbs had driven him to the base in Quantico and was hard to watch the man he loved leaving to somewhere he had no control over his safety but trusted his friend and his unit to make sure he made it back home to him in one piece even if a little more scarred from what he would see over there and of course the team tagged along.

Abby had given him an angel necklace she usually wore saying it was supposed to keep him safe that her mother gave to her years ago.

Ziva would let him use one of her more dangerous knives so that he was more protective telling him to always keep it with him because he never knew what could happen.

Tony wasn't sure what he would do but he handed him an old coin claiming it was always lucky for him.

Gibbs gave him his service weapon that had used during his stint in the Marines and made sure that Axel knew to keep in contact with them but was hard for him to see the man he loved leave but now knew how hard it must have been for Shannon to watch him doing it all those years ago. He had yet to tell Kelly what was going on but would in time.

They all headed to the Navy Yard for an early start stating 'that they were already awake so should start.'


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_ this and next few chapter might be more about McGee and the others over there with some team Gibbs along with the case but feel free to tell me what you think so far_

* * *

Axel was waiting at the tarmac in La Guardia Airport as wait for the jet to land which was for once on time it seemed on time as he checked in with his team who were outside waiting so they could all head to Fort Drum to meet up with the Army battalion they would be working with but some complained about having to do so but since it was for a friend he would put up with it.

McGee's stomach didn't fare the plane ride there and he lost the dinner from the night before leaving him queasy as he took some nausea medication remember he had to get some more before he left the states knowing he had no idea when he would have the chance to get more until he got back as the seatbelt light turned on and they landed he grabbed his carry-on and spotting Axel standing alone in the terminal wasn't hard since he was 6`2 and enough muscle to scare a giant. They shook hands has he approached and noticed the man had his other bag.

A few Marines see the approach and get back into the Hummer and the ride was okay, "So how was the flight?" one asked him. "Long?"

"About two hours so not that bad."

"Well the one there wont be that short or calm," another one said. "Ever rid in a C130?"

"Actually a few times have done it but not something usually get use to even with time."

Axel had noticed a few of his men were apprehensive about the agent joining them but figured he would speak to them later, "We will be leaving in two hours which will give you enough time to go over things and make sure everything is there and ready to head out and secure," he told him. "Better get ready for long flight."

"Ever been somewhere overseas?" One man asked.

"Tim let me introduce you to the jarheads that seem to forget their manners," he said shooting a glare at his men. "Lance Coropal's Nick Clancy, Mark Hudson, Calvin Tran and Craig Paulson. Sergent's Eric Thomas and Daniel Parks. They do seem rough right now but that's because they don't like the idea of playing with the Army men."

Nick shakes his head, "The Army unit is going to be there with him so why do we have to be?"

"Because the Lt. General and his boss served together years ago plus what he plans on doing over there might just help us from getting blown up out there," this seemed to shut them up for rest of the ride to the base where once through security they are directed to a hanger to see a C130 being fueled. "This is our ride."

A man walks over to where Axel was helping his men unload the Hummer and McGee had set his bags down, "Gunny Sergent Zander."

Axel turns to face the man before shaking his head, "Been far to long," he turns to his team. "This is Lt. General Henderson."

The others nod at him before going back to what they were doing but the man faces McGee, "I can see why Gibbs has made it possible for you to be on his team but not sure how will fare without you," he said well aware of the threat his friend told him if something happened his favorite agent but he had a feeling there was something more and didn't miss the wedding ring that was on a silver chain around his neck but motions for him to follow. "Will be back."

McGee follows him to an office where motions for him to sit, "Thank you sir."

"I got a phone call from Director Shepard last night saying you would be accompanied by a Marine unit whether my men liked it or not but we have a team that works well with other units and ready to head back there and seems could work well for whatever you plan doing there in the mean time. Gibbs also called to warn me."

"Something along the line of _'if-something-happens-I-kill-you?"_ The man nods and both laugh. "Guess cause he hates breaking in new agents."

He hands him a few files and a backpack, "A few supplies that should need over there but you will have access to anything on the base there along with your friends out there. The place is well protected nearby some local villages that have no issues with military presence in the area more like it makes them feel more safe. Your rank will be Coropal."

/

_a few hours later_

Gibbs was getting frustrating about the lack of evidence and how much he was worrying about his husband so he heads out to get some needed coffee in hopes to get his mind straight and make a few phone calls as he gets his usual he notices Cassie was walking on the sidewalk not seeing him behind but Kelly grins at him as sweeps her off feet giggling, "Gran'pa!"

He kisses her forehead before setting her back on the ground, "What doing out here?"

Kelly holds up a bag, "Had to go get something for a birthday party for a friend on the base, you?"

He holds up his coffee, "Needed a refill. Got a minute?" They head to a nearby table where Cassie climbs into his lap. "Tim finished that project he had been working on but seems that needs to be tested...somewhere that will be used more than doing it here in DC...so he headed off to Afghanistan this morning."

She raised an eyebrow, "Wow never thought that would happen. Your okay with that?"

He shoots her a glare, "No but not much of a choice. Axel and his team are with the Army unit."

She pats his shoulder as his phone rings seeing the caller id, "Hey just talking about you."

McGee had a few minutes until his plane left so thought would call and he heard Cassie giggling, "Thought would call before left. Hi Kelly. Hi Cassie."

Cassie grabbed the phone from him, "Hi papa. Mommy and me find gran'pa."

"I bet he was getting coffee?"

"Yeah but love you."

He chuckles as Gibbs takes the phone back, "You leaving soon?"

"Yeah, their finishing loading everything on the plane now, you?"

"Had to go and get a refill before strangled DiNozzo and that FBI guy for fighting in the bullpen," he didn't miss the laugh from the phone or next to him. "Arguing about who was the best at something."

"We take off in about ten so almost all loaded here just waiting."

"Well, remember to stay close to them and not get yourself into more trouble than can handle."

He could see Axel waving him over, "I have to go but will watch myself. I love you."

"I love you to be safe."

McGee closed his phone before putting it back into his backpack as his friend walks over handing him some water which with a suggestion from Gibbs he had slipped a sleeping pill into the water so make the trip a lot more easier on him since he still looked a bit green from the last flight to get there a while ago, "Come on kid let's get going."

* * *

_outside of Navy base_

Axel looked around the C130 as the Army men were unloading the gear as his men and him had to wait until they were cleared to move to do anything and was glad that he had slipped something into the younger man's water because he looked like needed the sleep as his head was on his shoulder still asleep before he shakes the other man's shoulder, "Need to wake Tim."

McGee opens his eyes a little and figured his water was spiked but for once he was glad since was sure his stomach wouldn't have lasted if stayed awake, "How's it you slept whole way?" Clancy asked him. "Only one of us that got more than a few hours of sleep and were more use to actually flying in one of these."

"Ever been overseas somewhere?" Parks asked him.

"My team had flown to Somalia to rescue someone who was kidnapped and took there."

Axel heard about that and could tell it was bringing back some unpleasant memories, "How about we move the gear before they break everything?" He asked once they were cleared to move around and made sure the agent made it outside where he leaned against one of the many jeeps that was around them. "Sorry was his idea so could get some sleep."

"Figured it was but thanks hate flying in one of them."

A man in fatigues walks over, "I am Private First Class Jenson and Lt General Henderson assigned me to be your liason while here Coropal McGee." They shake hands as he leads him to a tent. "This will be your quarters will here and if need anything just let me know and can try to find a way to get it here as fast-"

He held up his hand, "Thank you but where can I find Colonel Drainer?"

Jenson watches him set his bags down in the small tent, "I can show you to his office and around the base when ready. He has already got you a jeep to use."

"I could use a moment and then can head there," he watches him leave before seeing set of camo pants and t-shirt which he slipped on noticing the shirt was a little tight over his bump reminding him that needed to be extra careful around there so make sure both of them made it home with nothing happening to extra passenger as he puts on his hat he secures the knife Ziva gave him and heads outside to see Jenson standing by the door waiting for him. "Lead the way."

The walk to the office was in silence except when the man pointed something out to him, "Here we are."

Drainer looked up at the door when was a knock, "Come in."

McGee walked inside before shaking his hand, "Thanks for having me here."

"For what you plan on doing to help us it's the least can do. Anything you need just tell Jenson and he will do his best but something else concerning the men here let me know. I am aware the Marines are here to protect you but they also have things to do here in the meantime so do be aware of your surroundings."

"Yes sir. I would like to check out what will be working on," he said to the man who nodded. "If that's okay."

"I served a few years with the FBI which got to know your boss, Agent Gibbs and Director Shepard. So was surprised when Henderson said she willingly let an agent who has no experience in the military come over here but was reassured that your more than capable of handling things that come your way. I have set up an office for you to use that has all the amenities with computer and wi-fi access."

/

_a few hours later_

Axel and his team were finally all set with what they wanted to do with their gear and things as look around noticing it had been a few hours since he had heard or seen from his friend and spies the man he had been speaking with earlier as head over to where he was standing as if on guard of something, "McGee inside?"

Private Jenson recognized him as someone his man came with and nodded, "Going over a few of the trucks inside."

McGee hears the door to the depot open and doesn't look up since he had the place to himself as someone taps the hood of the truck he was under, "Yeah, Ax?"

"Just hadn't seen or heard from you in a while so came to make sure you were alive."

They both chuckle, "I am fine just almost finished here, you?"

"We got everything where we want all of it and put some more things in your tent. Hungry?" He asked as both of their stomachs growl. "Come on and get something to eat."

He takes the offered hand to stand up, "Sounds like a good idea and need to relay something to MTAC once done."

After they were done eating they head to the office to see was stocked with three computer monitors and good system, "Think this will work."

The director popped up on the screen minutes later, "Agent McGee good to see you made it there in one piece. All is good?"

"So far everything good just trying to figure out where to go from here but going slow at first as expected."

Shepard nodded since it was late there no one was in MTAC, "Have your team here to talk to you. I want a status report every few days and be careful over there."

The screen went blank before Ziva, Tony and Abby popped up, "Hey Timmy. How was your flight?" Abby asked him.

"Was fine Abbs somehow slept most of the way here."

"Gibbs had him slip a pill, yes?" Ziva asked figuring out what happened. "Was okay."

"Axel and him planned it which was good since not sure stomach would have made it all the way here."

"McStomachIssue should have had that looked at before left here," Tony pointed out but someone slapped the back of his head. "Shutting up boss."

Everyone bids their goodbyes as Gibbs was the last one there and Axel leaves to give them some privacy, "That was sneaky to do LeRoy."

He knew was in trouble when called him by first name, "Thought would be easier than losing your dinner in front of everyone. Feeling okay? Look like crap."

"Other than headache right now just fine. How's the case?"

"Little to nothing more than when we left here this morning and FBI is giving us the run around. Have any idea how long there?"

"Still looking like a week or two before heading home but miss me already?"

He glares at him but if softens, "Just weird having you not here but Micah instead. Think can manage that long."

Someone knocks on his door, "I have to go but there's such a thing as email so try it. Love you."

"I might have to have Abbs show me more about that but love you too."

Jenson poked his head in when got a 'come in', "Got everything in the depot that you had brought here like wanted and rest is coming in here."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_ this and next few chapter might be more about McGee and the others over there with some team Gibbs along with the case but feel free to tell me what you think so far_

* * *

McGee walked into the depot to see a bunch of crates and boxes while he could see Axel and Hudson was setting a few of them on top of a table as he sets his backpack with his laptop on top of the table that was against one of the walls ignoring the headache that was forming as another person in fatigues comes over, "Everything that was marked for you came in here."

He looks around, "Thanks," he ran a hand over his face groaning as Axel walked over. "Everything all here?"

The other man nodded handing him some water and Tylenol, "I supervised of the unloading of your crates making sure nothing was damaged. Rest of the guys are getting everything set up between our tents but seems Henderson sent along a few things for you to use but not sure what exactly they are yet."

Jenson walks over to them handing each of them a tablet and satellite phone, "Col Drainer wanted to make sure you had them."

Axel could see something was bothering his friend but had know way to figure things out, "These can be easy to keep in touch where ever were at."

* * *

_in the morning_

McGee wakes up to the alarm on his cell phone before reaching over snatching it up turning it off as he runs a hand over his face feeling the past few days that was tiring him as felt the urge to throw up before he grabs the nearby garbage can than rests his head on the side table there but hear a knock at the door, "Whose it?"

"Jenson sir," he heard a_ 'come in'_ before walking inside and handing him a cup of tea. "Was on a round about the area and heard you throwing up thought would come and check on you."

McGee nods before grabbing bottle of Tylenol from the drawer, "Just a headache."

The other man shakes his head, "My older brother had the same thing you did a few years ago when I was in high school and he stayed with my folks for a few months so know a few things that can help if you would like some or you can go through it this way and do whatever you want to at-"

"Thanks Jenson but sorry that came out the wrong way. This is pretty new to me at the moment."

"I can arrange for you to get some ginger ale and crackers without anyone else having any idea since am good buddies with the cooking staff. Anyone else know?"

"Just found out other day but only here a week so can handle everything right now but thanks."

They head to the depot where he grabs his laptop typing away seeing Axel walks in, "So now seems the guys are having issues with rest of the Army guys around here so beware they're definitely in a bad mood and that usually means all they want to do is find easiest thing to pick an argument over."

Jenson nods before walking out, "Thanks for telling me that."

"So anything new in here?"

"Just got in here so nothing so far. Need to figure out how am going to hook this up with the current systems that are in place than go from there and see what need to work on."

"Wow, surprised that you slept until nine but guess not use to everything over here so can get something for you to eat while work."

/

_back in DC_

Micah walks into the bullpen sipping some coffee as sit down at McGee's desk which he was using while the other agent was away as he turns on the computer and doesn't miss as his wife skips over smiling before plopping down in his lap also typing at the same time earning a smirk from him, "Abbs?"

She shrugs before continuing before she bounced up and down when she found something, "Look I found this."

He groaned as she was bouncing setting hands on her hips stopping her, "Abbs, you're not doing something that can fix at work."

She giggles pecking him on the lips, "Hmm, we could but not here in the bullpen."

Gibbs walks in and glares at both of them, "What are you doing?"

Abby turns to face him as Tony and Ziva walk in, "I found something that maybe point to more people he may have been working with but not sure how the FBI missed it."

He watches them stare at the plasma screen and takes over, "Some of the victims on the list were killed by Pollick going to run the names down to see if can find something in common with each other," Abby clicks away at the computer not missing the looks Ziva and Tony were shooting her since she was still sitting in his lap. "So far am running everything down in the lab that the FBI sent over from recent cases where they think he was involved in the murders but seems like that they have no idea who the other players in all of this."

"DiNozzo help them track down more names on that list and David see what can find with your friend in the FBI."

Abby gets the idea that she wasn't needed there so she stands up pecking him on the lips, "Need something or find anything will call you."

/

_a few hours later_

Jenson walks into the depot to see McGee was laying under one of the Humvee's while he was typing away at the tablet he had with him having no idea he wasn't alone anymore before someone tapped him on the knee and he hit his head trying to sit up before cursing something in spanish before rolling out, "Sorry Tim."

He takes the offered hand to help stand up before grab his water, "that's alright just didn't hear you come in but what's up?"

"I found something," he hands him a folder. "Some old sketches of these Humvee's from years ago thought that might be able to help some way."

Axel walks in saying something in Russian before looking at Jenson who nods before leaving, "They found nothing new on the case back in DC but seems that Dakota Ramirez has escaped a prison he was sent to in Moscow and there are rumors running around that he maybe heading for here to get revenge."

He runs a hand over his face, "Ramirez was working with the CIA but turned out he was a double spy for some terrorists in Afghanistan. About three different agencies want to bust him and by chance we caught onto him while he was working with another man we were chasing for attempted murder.

We caught both of them eventually after they killed a Staff Sergent but his widow saw their getaway car and we tracked it down where his partner was killed in a prison riot and he was deported back to Russia to stand on trial for his crimes there that not sure but guess were far more than what we had him on."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_ this and next few chapter might be more about McGee and the others over there with some team Gibbs along with the case but feel free to tell me what you think so far_

* * *

_the next afternoon_

McGee walks back from the mess tent to his own to notice that someone was watching him but when he looked around he didn't see anyone as he slipped into his tent. He grabbed his sunglasses as hear a knock on the door as he takes some medicine and again there was a knock which he answers to see Paulson there, "Gunny wants to speak to you in the depot."

"Will be there in a few," he said and watched the younger man leave before he shakes the feeling of dread before heading back to the depot to see his friend sitting on the hood of a Humvee, "So am sure whatever want to talk about is important or would have come there by yourself?"

Axel rolls his eyes, "Seems Ramirez has been spotted not far from here and need to be careful."

"I heard that to but there's always a guard outside of this place and then your guys are always around."

"We have to leave for a few hours to do something and wont be back until morning. Would leave someone here but right now can't afford it. I wanted to give you the heads up before you go looking for me. Would offer for you to come with but Jenson said you had got something to help."

"He had found some old material that can help me but thanks for the warning. I can protect myself."

He pats him on the shoulder, "There will be two guards watching you at all times just be careful and don't go anywhere without them."

He watched leave before grabbing his tablet once again that had downloaded everything that Jenson found but still couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him.

Axel walks over to where his team was loading a Humvee as Jenson walks over, "Keep an eye on him and make sure don't get into trouble."

The private nodded, "Will and can do."

Parks looks over at his team leader, "You think its wise to leave him here?"

"Surrounded by dozens of Army men will be fine for one night," he said noticing how much the other man was starting to warm up to a few of his men. "Lets get out of here."

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~**

_a few hours later_

Jenson was sure that McGee was so busy a few hours after his friends had left that hadn't noticed what time it was and remembered what the man said about making sure he took a break once in a while to actually get something to eat since when he got into something was hard to pull him away.

McGee had been working on drawing something for the casing so focused he failed to see it was dark outside as Jenson set something down on the desk he was using and looked to see a sandwich and coffee, "Thought since you missed dinner would bring you about the only thing that looked edible."

He nodded taking a bite and sip, "Time seemed to fly by. Getting somewhere now that got what you found. What time is it?"

"Just about eleven at night," he told him. "Should try to get some sleep. Looks like ready to fall over."

He runs a hand through his brown hair, "At a dead-end right now anyways so will call it a night and hit the showers," he grabs some clean pants and a shirt before heading to the shower area where he didn't see someone was following him as he slipped inside so did the other man in all black.

The other man was wearing nothing but black to blend in with everything and he waited until the man was in the shower to slip all the way inside smirking as see his back to the door. He worked for Ramirez who hired him to kidnap the man to get some revenge on him and his team back in DC for what happened to him.

McGee became aware he wasn't alone where he heard some splashing of water with footsteps that a normal person wouldn't hear but his years on team Gibbs he had picked up on the sneaky footsteps of their team leader who often snuck up on them just like this person was trying to do. He moves slowly towards his towel and soap but grabs the knife that Ziva had given him and waited until the man got closer before pushing him against the wall where they starting wrestling on the ground. McGee knew the man wanted to harm him when he pulled out a gun but before could shoot McGee stabbed him in the thigh causing him to scream in pain which the younger man grabbed his towel before MP's rushed in, "Get him checked over and tell Col. Drainer."

Both men nod, "Yes sir."

McGee gets dressed in a hurry before heading outside not bothering to dry off before heading to Drainer's office, "What happened?"

"Some man tried to attack me in the showers but MP's took him to Medical to get looked to."

The older man pats him on the shoulder, "Come on and let's go question this man."

The attacker looks up as the curtain opens revealing them, "What the hell?"

"Why did you try to attack him?" Drainer asked him. "How did you even get here?"

The man shakes his head, "I have nothing to say to either of you."

McGee runs a tired hand over his face as leave the tent where Jenson was waiting, "Sent the prints we got off him to someone in the lab but wont hear anything until morning."

Drainer walked over to them, "Go and get some sleep. Vance is waiting to hear from you."

Jenny was waiting in MTAC for the video feed to be uploaded, "When are we getting them on the feed?"

The tech types away, "Here we go, director."

McGee face popped up on the screen looking like hell, "McGee? What happened?"

"We think that one of Ramirez's men to try to attack me not long ago. They have sent the prints to a lab close by but wont know until morning about his prints. Had them send his picture and prints to Abby to see if she can find something connecting him to something over there but not sure."

"Will have her look into everything can find on the man. You look like hell but where were Gunny Zander and his men?"

"His unit had something they needed to do so left for the night."

"Get some sleep before pass out and wont do anyone over there any good. Stay close to one of his men until we know something."

McGee looks over to see Jenson walking inside, "He couldn't leave someone behind for they needed all of them but wont go far. Director I am fine."

"Abby knows what happened and sure Jethro will know in a while. So maybe expect a contact from him."

They both chuckle knowing how much Abby would be freaking out, "Would be worried if he didn't call me after hear of this." She said goodbye and he hung up before closing the laptop. "Going to be a long night but when they get back send them to my tent pretty sure will be getting a lecture."

Jenson shakes his head, "Col Drainer is assigning three guards to watch your tent tonight and then Zander will decide when he gets back."

McGee sighs once get to his tent, "Take own advice and get some sleep."

/

_back at the Navy Yard_

Abby was typing away at her computer when she got a message which she opens to see some prints and a picture and a message, **_Abbs need you to run the picture and prints through the system_**and she wasn't sure whatever they were it meant something important to concerning his work overseas.

Director Shepard walked into the lab, "You get the email?"

Abby jumped a little at hearing her suddenly there, "Yeah, just opened it but what's this about?"

"Read rest of the letter?"

Abby read the bottom half, _**see if this man fits anyone related to the Ramirez case or his associates, Tim**_, Abby suddenly became worried for her best friend but started the search, "What's going on?"

"Dakota Ramirez has escaped prison and rumored to be headed to the US. See what you can find on those prints and run his photo through the database."

Gibbs walks into the lab and she leads him to the elevator where once it started he turned it off, "What's going on?"

"Ramirez was spotted around Afghanistan a few days ago and right now no clue where he's at," she ignored the glare he was shooting her. "Had no idea when went there or no way in hell he would have gone. Axel and his team are there alone with a few hundred Army personnel to protect him so will be just fine."

"Jen what exactly aren't you telling me?"

"Someone tried to attack him but he was faster and stopped him with a knife to the thigh."

"Where the hell was Axel and his team?"

"On assignment for the night. He can protect himself and talk to him in the morning over there looked like hell."

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~**

_a few hours later_

McGee was woken up by the sound of his satellite phone which was ringing and he sat up slowly since at the moment he had a killer headache but the annoying noise stopped ringing by the time he reached it as there was a knock on the door and Axel walked in while his phone rang again and answers, "McGee?"

"Timmy, I was worried about you when the director told me what happened over there and about Ramirez," Abby said mile a minute. "You okay? Talk to me?"

"Abbs, can't when you talk that fast but why you call me at four in the morning?"

She looked at her clock, "Oh, sorry Timmy forgot that your 9 1/2 hours ahead of us. You sound bad."

He runs a hand over his face as Axel hands him some tea which he drinks, "Tired and sore Abbs especially since you woke me up. What's up?"

"Gibbs wanted me to call you but be careful."

Gibbs takes the phone from her and walked into the elevator where he turned it off, "What the hell happened over there? Where the hell was his team?"

"Jethro, his team needed to go out there and do something which left me here with more than a hundred men that can watch over me."

"That doesn't seem to stop Ramirez if one of his men got through them."

Axel took the phone from him ushering him to get dressed, "Jethro, stop stressing out the damn kid cause I have to deal with calming him down. He's fine so stop worrying before yuo have a heartache," he said knowing that the older man was close to strangling someone for some answers. "We're here to keep an eye over him."

"Than how in the hell he get attacked earlier?"

"My team had somethings that had to get a things done and had more than enough people to watch over him tonight. Wont leave him alone again so no worries."

McGee grabs the phone back as Axel leaves him alone, "I will be okay just be gone about another week and will be careful."

Gibbs runs a hand through his hair, "Better be. I love you."

"I love you too," he said hanging up grabbing his laptop before heading to the depot. "Ax what you thinking?"

Axel watches him as he leaned against another Humvee, "Wondering what you were up to at this hour?"

"Can't get back to sleep right now so will try and work it out."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **_ this is the chapter where finally McGee finishes his work and heads home but at what cost?_

* * *

_a few days later_

Gibbs walked into the bullpen to see Micah was typing away at the computer he was working on as Tony was talking on his desk phone and turns to see Ziva on the phone speaking to someone in mostlikely Arabic along with also typing away at her own computer, he sighs before setting coffee on each desk, "What we got?"

Tony hangs up and clicks something popping it on the plasma screen, "So far, I have been running the names of possible suspects that may have a motive and came up with a few."

Micah continues, "Of course, we all know about Dakota Ramirez is on the list but he didn't escape until the day after he was murdered. Next is Jason Dreamer who was suspected to be the killer. Patrick Nikolas who was Ramirez cousin and was said to be jealous of him for most of his life. Last, Lindsey Ferguson who was his lover for the last two decades but seems the FBI had brought her in for questioning but didn't have enough to charge her with anything that would stick for long."

Ziva shook her head as clicked away popping something on the screen before hanging up, "Dreamer and Nikolas both have alibis for the time Pollick was murdered but Ferguson hasn't been seen by anyone about two hours before Pollick was murdered and she was seen arguing with someone on her phone before that."

Micah had been clicking away, "The last call from her cell phone was to the burn phone that we had found on the body. Looks like she called it often."

Abby runs in just then, "I found Ferguson on a security feed minutes after the murder blowing a red light on the same road."

"Let's get going," Gibbs said grabbing his gun as they head to the car where the ride was quick. "Ziva and DiNozzo the back. Micah with me."

Ziva shakes her head as they get there, "Were here Gibbs."

When he counted to one they bust down the door where they meet in the middle of the house, "All clear boss."

"Blue prints show there's a basement in this place," Micah said as lead the way to the door where Gibbs goes first to see her sitting there with a gun to side of her head. "Freeze! NCIS!"

She stared at all of them pointing the guns at her, "James said for the longest time that he loved me. The last time I saw him he told me that he had been using me since the beginning of it all. I was furious with him for everything he had been doing for the last decades and never knew he was the killer."

Gibbs raises an eyebrow at her as Tony asked, "So you killed him because he lied to you for a decade about being a serial killer?"

She points the gun at her head again pulling the trigger, "Why she do it?" Micah asked.

"Probably couldn't live with what they had done," Tony said. "Boss?"

"Call Ducky and tell him we have a body for him," Gibbs told them looking around. "Will let the director know."

McGee shakes his head as he's once again woken up to his satellite phone ringing but he hadn't realised had fallen asleep under one of the Humvees he was working on. He ran a hand over his tired face deciding to ignore the damn thing while he had his mind on something pretty important at the moment. He had an idea as to where to place something but working on the details.

Axel was tinkering with a his 4-wheeler when Tran hands him a satellite phone, "Your friend back in DC and sounds pissed."

"Why in the hell you calling me?" He said venting his frustrations at his friend for a moment. "A little busy here."

"Sorry am looking for McGee but wasn't answering his phone," Ziva said. "So tried this number."

He groaned before heading into the depot to see the younger man still under the truck, "A bit busy at the moment. Can he call you back?"

"Sorry quite important so no."

McGee sighed when someone tapped his leg before pulling him out, "What Ax?"

"Chica, wants a word with you," he hands him the phone. "Sounds pissed. Something about not answering your phone."

He takes the offered hand to help him sit up as leaves them alone, "Abbs, I was-"

"Sorry, Tim its just me."

"Its alright but was really busy at the moment when had called. What you know?"

"We found Pollick's killer this morning. Turned out to be his lover."

"Ziva, that was so important that needed to call and tell me at this time? Can I call you back when not in the middle of something?"

"Gibbs and the director thought you would like to know and Abby found out the man's name was Carlos Munoz who definitely worked with Ramirez over the years as a gun-for-hire overseas. So maybe he was there to take care of you or grab you to take you somewhere so can lead them to something."

He rolled his shoulders, "Right now I am surrounded by 100+ Army men and seven Marines, so I can protect myself. Remind him that he was the one to train me," he said before hung up and opened the door tossing it at his friend before ushering him back inside taking the offered drink from him. "Anymore calls like that don't let me know for few hours."

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~**

_a few hours later_

McGee sighed as he still was typing away at the laptop he had been using when someone snuck up behind him and grab him in a chock hold which he kicked the other man leg out from under him but both of them landing on their side bad for McGee who landed on his healing shoulder as he tried to reach for his gun. The other man got up a little disoriented from hitting his head but saw his target struggling to stand up he leveled his weapon at the younger man's head. McGee pulled out his SIG and both fired at the same time.

Axel had left two MP's at the door to get something done while had maybe a few good leads when hear gunshots, "Damn it," he cursed as gets an idea where they came from heading to the depot where McGee was sitting on the ground next to a dead body with a bullet between the eyes trying to catch his breath, "You okay?"

"What the damn hell?" He asked a bit hoarse. "Where were your guys?"

"We still have things that need to be done while here so had few guards outside the door. You okay?"

"My shoulder was hurt day before left for here so still damn sore. Whose that guy?"

Clancy pulls off the man's mask, "Yusef Toklas, we have been hunting him for more than three years. Suspected of selling drugs to cartels all over the world for Ramirez."

McGee drags a hand over his face, "This is never going to end while over here but almost done."

"How much longer you think?" Parks asked him.

"A few more days a least," he turned to Axel. "Know your going to tell them but will be in my tent finishing this," he said storming off.

"Gunny what you think that was about?" Paulson asked him.

"Have no idea but Drainer will report it to HQ and then his director will hear about it. So a call in a few hours."

"You think that is one wont want to be there for?" Thomas asked.

"Nope and going to here about it when I have to listen to Gibbs about leaving no guard for him."

McGee sighed as he got back to his tent slamming the door not seeing Jenson there, "Should get that looked at."

"Right now need to get this done before forget what came up with and get a heated call in a few hours."

"That if your asleep for don't answer or wake you up?" He nodded. "Will make sure to stop anyone from doing that. Can you do that in here?"

"All I have to do is design the casing that will surround my intention to protect it. When done can test it. Hopefully fly home in a few days of time."

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~**

Axel was on the phone with a outraged director who at the moment was chewing him out for leaving him there with just a few MP's guarding the door to the depot which at the moment made sense but right now he could understand what she was getting at- since he was a great agent and married to the other man who was going to call even more pissed. He had his reasons for leaving the MP there because once again his team needed to look for clues to Ramirez but Director didn't see the point.

McGee had finished coming up with the last design as the headache that seemed to be ever-present made its return as he popped some Tylenol for it and the dull ache in his shoulder as see his satellite phone ringing once again but without looking he knew who was calling him for the last two hours that had been ignoring it but had a feeling his friend would be coming soon. He looked over as there was a knock on his door and Jenson popped his head in, "Zander is here can he come in?"

Before got a response the said man barged in slamming the door afterwards, "You ignoring the calls makes them blow up mine and get more pissed off. Any reason?"

"I have been trying to finish this but can't do it with someone yelling in my ear so maybe have been ignoring the calls. Bad?"

"Let's say, may need to have my hearing checked after the chewing Director Shephard gave me and guessing the next call is going to be from the dragon."

Both of them laugh at the thought, "Needed some peace and quiet and know if answer the phone that wont happen."

"We both know he's going to call until you answer the damn thing or find some other way."

"I got the casing finished but the depot is off-limits for tonight-"

Axel grins with an idea, "If you have the device can try it out on one of ours."

McGee grabs his case and follows his friend to where another Humvee was parked and carefully crawls under, "Thanks Ax."

"If means getting you out of here sooner can work with this."

/

_forty minutes later_

McGee had made a small box to go under the Humvees and another by the driver as he was working on attaching the damn thing underneath Parks could tell he was wincing in pain so he crawled under there with the older man who he had started to really like to grab the screwdriver from him sighing, "Where this go?"

He pointed to somewhere, "Right there. Can test this out later."

"To see if can hold long distances in the field and in the base?" He nodded. "Seems you need to do some welding of these boxes first."

He looked it over seeing what he had meant, "Could hold up better. You know how?"

"My dad is a welder for the last 20 years and may have taught me a thing or two. Can do it in the morning when they open the depot. Think should answer your phone," he said as they get from under the truck. "They have been blowing his up for the last hour or more and by the looks he wants to kill someone or go deaf."

McGee walks over to where his friend was on the satellite phone taking it from him before walking to his tent dropping down on his cot, "LeRoy Jethro Gibbs?"

Gibbs was surprised to hear him but not for long, "Why in the hell aren't you answering your phone? Rule 3."

"Maybe because was in the middle of something knowing that if did wouldn't get anything done at the same time. Good thing is almost done here so day or two more."

"Good to know here. You okay? He said landed on that shoulder."

"Hurts a bit more than has been but doing okay."

He could hear yelling, "I got to go another case. I love you."

"I love you too," he said hanging up to see Axel with a raised eyebrow. "A few more days with me."

"I rather have to deal with you for a week than him on a tirade for a day. He has his moments but not right now."

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~**

_in the morning_

McGee was up early before the sun rose because not only did he have a headache but the dull pain in his shoulder was once again back annoying him. He got dressed after starting some water for tea as he drinks some he opens the door to see Parks and Paulson standing at the door. "Just who need right now. All good to go?"

"Have everything in there that worked on last night," Parks said as they walk over to the depot. "Going to be glad to head back home?"

"Its different over here but good to be heading back home soon."

They work on welding the boxes to where he wanted them, "Shall we go find Gunny and try this out?" Paulson asked.

"And Drainer for the part on the base here?" Parks asked shaking his head. "Let's hope goes far."

McGee sipped his drink as Paulson left and came back with both men, "So ready to try this out?" Drainer asked as the man nodded. "Let's get going."

McGee headed out with Thomas and a few Army men leaving the rest there. The test worked and they had gotten far out into the desert when all of a sudden they it a landmine sending the Humvee flipping over several times before landing on its roof. McGee was the first to come around as he grabbed the new device before tinkering with it hoping it was still working, "Scout to base come in."

Drainer was waiting to hear from them sighing when he heard them, "Base here Scout."

"We hit a landmine I think."

"Alright sending a team that way. How's everyone?"

He looked around surprised that all of them were breathing he thinks, "Injured but alive."

"Hang in there sending them to you."

McGee looked over as he could see that Thomas was struggling to breath, "Come on stay with me."

Thomas looked up at him unfocused, "Tell them...love them."

He knew without feeling him that the man had died and looked around to see the Army guys were also not breathing but he was fighting to keep his eyes open but soon lost the fight. Axel and rest if the team arrived to see the overturned Humvee on its roof as they rush over to see what they think are all dead inside, "Carefully check all of them."

Parks moved around to see but sighed when no pulse, "Gunny? Eric didn't make it."

Axel walked over to his friend fearing that he also was dead but found a pulse, "Medic over here now."

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~**

_a few hours later_

A doctor walked out of the medic tent to see the Marines were there pacing around the door but he got where they were coming from since were worried about their friend as they noticed him there they surround him waiting for an answer on the outcome of his condition hoping for some good news.

"Broke his arm in three spots, two broken and three bruised ribs and a severe concussion. Were flying him to an airstrip where catch a jet back to Bethesda from there."

They all released the breath they seemed to be holding, "Your other friend will be heading back with rest of you." Drainer said walking over. "I talked to the director of NCIS who told me to make sure that all of you are on that transport home with him and your friend that didn't make it. I am sorry what happened."

"Did you figure whatever he was doing out there?" Paulson asked.

"Yes, seemed that it was working and we will work on seeing if it survived the blast. I am sorry about both of them."

/

The ride in the helicopter was in silence other then the medical team who were working on their friend to make sure he was comfortable until the more equiped team of medics got him all sighing when the airstrip came into view and they loaded up with a few distractions as the pilot came over to them, "This can get bumpy but will try to make it less for him."

Axel and his team settled down for the long flight back the states but shocked to see that whoever owned the jet had to be important, "Whose plane is this?" Hudson asked.

A medic looked at them answering, "SecNav loaned NCIS this."

"Better than taking a medical transport back," Parks said and they all agreed. "How is he?"

"Once get to Bethesda they will know more but should make the trip while asleep whole time."

"Good," Abby popped up on the plasma screen next to Axel. "OMG! What the...happened?"

Everyone turned to face the goth on the screen first noticing it was there, "Landmine Abbs."

She sighed, "Not as bad as looks?"

The medic nodded, "Not as bad will land in about ten hours."

"Were going to be talking when see you next time," she said to her friend. "Were meeting you there."

* * *

**A/N: **the_ next chapter will be up tomorrow and see what happens when he makes it back to DC and how rest of the team and family react when they find out his secret...hwo will they all react to the news? if have any ideas on how rest of them can take the news let me know drawing a blank on what to write_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **_ what will gibbs and Kelly think when they find out the news?_

* * *

_at Bethesda Naval Hospital_

The team had arrived at the same time that the helicopter landed on the roof to bring McGee there and was surprised to see that Dr Brad Pitt was working the ER. The doctor was working in the Emergency Room since they were short-staffed and he had nothing to do at the moment and he was surprised when see them, "Everything okay?"

"Actually, Agent McGee was just brought here," Micah told him. "Anything?"

"They are bringing him to the ER right now but will come and find you when know something more on his condition," he said heading to where the wheeled the man in. "Just have to wait in the room." Gibbs took up pacing around the small room as Tony was sitting in a chair with Ziva on one side and Abby who had her head on her husband's shoulder.

The doctor walked into the room where nurses where looking him over with few more man there, "Have to wait in the waiting room with rest of them," a nurse told them.

Pitt shakes his head remembering the few times he had run into the younger man after the explosion rocked the NCIS headquarters, "What we know so far?"

"Broke his arm in three spots, two broken and three bruised ribs and a severe concussion."

"Let's send him up for x-ray to make sure they didn't miss anything and draw blood," he walked into the waiting room. "All we know so far which is what the medics found out over there which is broken arm in three spots, two broken and three bruised ribs and a severe concussion. Were running tests to check for some more things and a x-ray."

The nurses bring him back a few minutes later "Nothing more is damaged then they thought which is a good thing. They can set everything for him in ICU."

Gibbs stops pacing when he walked in again, "Sending him to the ICU for recovery where you can see him after a nurse comes to find you. Their going to set his arm and ribs up there before see him. I already told them to no limits on how many visitors are allowed since know you don't follow that rule anyways."

A nurse looks up from her computer when they get off the elevator, "Good evening, can I help you?"

"Agent McGee he was just brought in," Tony was the first to say.

She clicked away for a moment, "Will come and find you when can see him. Should be only minutes."

They head to the waiting room once again not sure how long until Ducky and Director Shephard walk in with coffee, "We know anything more?"

"Still running some tests and that was a while ago," Abby said not looking up from her spot. "Why?"

A nurse walks in smiling, "Mr Gibbs, the doctor would like to speak to you."

He follows her to where a doctor was standing by his room, "We have set him arm and ribs. He will be asleep for a while more but can go in and see him."

They all pile into the room and Ducky checked his chart and noticed something marked they're having an idea that his old friend didn't know, "Think should all go home and get some sleep."

Gibbs watched rest of them leave before he sat down in the chair closest to the bed listening to the different machines when he noticed one that seemed out-of-place so followed the leads to where a fetal heart rate monitor was and he was shocked to learn that he had failed to realize what was going on with his husband.

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~**

_three days later_

McGee woke up to the sun barely coming through the blinds in the window before trying to move his arm but when couldn't he saw the arm that his bad shoulder was in a cast. He sighed as looked around the room surprised that Gibbs was asleep but no one else was in the room at the moment but a nurse, "Good morning sleepyhead."

He tried to say something but his throat was dry, "Where-"

She helped him take a sip of water, "Gray hair man chased all of them away last night," she moved around the room checking him over. "Little one is being monitored closely to make sure okay but that will know more when talk to the doctor in a little bit but sure your other friend can tell you more. Need anything? Hurt somewhere?"

"My arm hurts," he said barely heard but she put something in his IV. "That will help."

Ducky walked in as she left smiling at the younger man, "Timothy, good to see your awake. You gave everyone quite a scare when heard what happened over there."

He takes the offered tea from his friend sipping it, "Thanks Ducky."

"You will be in here for at least a week to make sure your ribs are healing alright and little one will be good."

He ran his good hand through his hair, "What are the chances?"

"Your both doing just fine at the moment which considering what happened is a miracle in itself. I do think Jethro suspects something but have to ask him."

He watches him leave as looked down at his sleeping husband before running a hand through his gray hair watching him stir before locking eyes with him smiling a moment but it was gone in a second later, "Damn it, Tim you scared the shit out of me when Axel called and told me what had happened thought had lost you."

"Can't get rid of me that easy. What happened?"

"The truck you were riding in hit a landmine and flipped over a few times. You were out three days."

He winces as try to get comfy but his ribs protested, "All of it a bit hazy right now."

"Doctor and Ducky said be here a week but cast for at least two months than rehab for your arm."

He lays back sighing suddenly really tired as yawns, "Am really tired."

Gibbs kisses him, "Get some sleep I aint going anywhere."

Kelly walked in as he fell asleep and Cassie runs over to her grandfather who picks her up putting her in his lap, "Hey, you made it here?"

Kelly sets down a vase of flowers and a few cards, "Sam is visiting some buddy of his so we came early. How's he doing?"

"A lot better than actually looks. Morphine is helping him sleep at the moment."

Sam knocks on the door, "Cass, how about we go and get grandpa and mommy lunch?"

She pecks him on the cheek before hopping off and running off with her dad, "Okay daddy."

Kelly looked around spotting the monitor, "Dad, you had no idea?"

He had no idea what to think about having another kid at his age but would support Tim no matter what happens after they are sure survived the ordeal, "Right now am glad to have him home and no I had no clue that he was or never would have left him leave overseas at all to risky."

She sits next to him, "Seems like need to talk to him but I am happy for both of you."

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~**

_in the morning_

McGee wakes up a few hours later to hear some snoring as he slowly opens his eyes adjusting to the sunlight that was coming through the shades in the room. He looked around to see the nurse from earlier who smiled when she noticed he was awake but seemed to be looking for his other half, "Had to take a phone call. Have some visitors waiting outside."

Henderson walks into the room after knocking and see leaves, "Damn kid, gave us hell of a scare."

He ran his good hand over his face, "What happened out there is still in bits and pieces in my head."

"Sergent Thomas and you had gone with a few of the Army guys to try the machine when you had hit a landmine causing the truck to flip over. Luckily, the device worked enough to call us for help before you passed out. When we got there thought had lost all of you but turns out you're the one that made it."

"Sorry about him," he said having liked the Marine unit. "Was a pretty good guy most of the time."

"Rest of them might stop by sometime today but his funeral isn't for a week since his family is all out somewhere on a cruise so at least not going to miss it."

"To bad they died because of me wanting to go out there."

"The Army guys read the device wrong and missed the mine that had shown up on the screen," he sae the confused look. "I had looked it over and seemed that it showed one was there but no one could tell in time or they had read it wrong but the thing did and still works. He's working on making more of them."

Gibbs walked into the room as he left, "Want to tell me why you went overseas?"

"You know the reason but you hate it even more."

"You knew were pregnant but against better judgement still did it."

He glared at him, "I went there to save more lives. I had over 100+ Army personnel and seven Marines watching over me minus a few mishaps."

"Damn it Tim," Gibbs slapped the back of his head before storming out of the room.

Kelly opened the door as Cassie ran into the room hopping onto the bed hugging him but he winces, "Papa, you look really bad. You okay?"

He kisses her forehead as Kelly moves her over, "Just a bit sore but be fine."

Cassie curls up against his side before falling asleep, "You look like hell warmed over."

He laughs but his ribs protected, "Apparently more people think that right now."

"Right now he's mad for you going over there knowing but not seeing the real reason you did it. Give him time and will get through his thick skull."

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~**

Gibbs is sitting at his desk trying to keep his mind off what was running through his head about what had learned and he could tell that the director was watching him from the balcony as he doesn't look up to know sje was walking over to his desk as she folded her arms across her chest glaring at him.

"Why are you here instead of there?" she asked. "What happened?"

He glared back at her as continue his paperwork, "Jen, right now trying to get these done."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "You have more than enough time saved up to take some of it off to help him and for more later."

He shakes his head bot looking up at her, "Jen you have no idea what-"

She tosses a folder on his desk, "The device that Tim had developed is suppose to help units detect landmines that are in the ground before they run over them. Given that the right person is there to monitor it," she told him. "Five different units have them in place and yesterday the unit he was with were lucky enough to been using one. The man watching the device was able to detect about six landmines before 100+ Army and 10+ Marines had the chance to even get close to them. Saving more lives."

He looked over the report, "Axel and his unit are back there?"

"Sgt Thomas funeral is the next week in which they will be back for. Right now your mad that he had gone over there in his condition but given the reason was for good."

He sighed before turning off his computer but he wasn't sure what to do. He headed home to change into clean clothes before packing some more clean stuff and making sure that had his husband's SIG and another clip to ensure that was protected incase someone got through the guard outside the door. The guard outside the door looked over at the elevator when it dinged to see Gibbs carrying to duffel bags before heading inside. Gibbs walked inside the room to see he was asleep but could tell that couldn't be comfortable with his damaged ribs and arm/shoulder and a nurse looked over at him as he set the bags down, "Anything?"

She shakes her head, "Been asleep for a few minutes before a dose of painkillers after a round of visitors. A little girl and her mother but a military man before that."

He watched her leave the room before running a hand down Tim's arm not missing him twitching, "Damn it Tim."

McGee wakes up when he cursed to see him pacing around the room, "Jet?"

"Didn't mean to wake you," he said handing him some water before sitting on edge of the bed. "Can't understand why still went over there but after talking to someone have been understanding."

"And what exactly do you think that was?"

"To try to help units keep in contact with their base but also detect landmines. Seems already helped out that unit you were with from hitting six of them just yesterday."

He pulled him over to lay back against the back of the bed before laying his head on his chest yawning, "Stubborn you know that?"

"Right now, am trying to get it through my head but one day at a time," he kissed him. "Look like hell warmed over get some sleep, Tim."

He yawned before curling up against his side as much as his rubs could allow, "Kelly and Henderson said the same thing. I love you Jethro."

"They both are right," he kissed him again. "I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **_ what will Gibbs and Kelly think when they find out the news?_

* * *

_a week later_

Abby walked into the hospital room glaring at Tony who was standing in the doorway watching his friend struggling to pull his shirt over his head with his bad arm but she rushed over and helped him before pecking him on the cheek while swatting his hand so she could fix his tie. Ziva walks in and slapped the back of her partner's head handing coffee around, "If going to make it there on time need to leave."

McGee sighed as popped the prescription medicine with some water, "Am ready when you are."

Ziva tosses his duffel to Tony, "Let's get going or will get there late."

He slid into the passenger seat as Ziva was the one driving ignoring the protests from Tony but Abby slapped the back of his head to shut him up, "Right now you have been more of a damn pest since Timmy has been in here for the last nearly two weeks. How are you feeling at the moment?"

He was looking out the window not really listening until she tapped his good shoulder, "Just getting through all of it."

Axel and his unit were standing outside the funeral home to see a charger pull up as the team piled out surprised that all of them were there, "Good to see you."

They shake hands, "My shoulder and arm still are bothering me but one day at a time."

Ziva and Axel both figured he had been fighting with some nightmares about what had happened that day, "A few of the Army men came back with us but seems we head back there after tomorrow to continue with some work that can't and wont be able to tell any of you right now. You doing okay?"

Tony lead them inside to see five other Marine's in uniform along with a few Army man who all approach the group shaking hands, "Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David and Abby Scuito meet Lance Coropal's Nick Clancy, Mark Hudson, Calvin Tran and Craig Paulson and Sergent Daniel Parks and Private First Class Jenson."

Abby had decided to stay close to her best friend while Tony would be walking around the service along with a few other agents but Ziva would stay close to them, "You look a lot better than saw you," Parks said before pulling the younger man into a brief hug and smirking. "Was great working with you."

Paulson watched the rest of them walk off, "You were a great guy to work with over there and had chance to show us a few things that can help us get along with those arrogant Army men that think they know everything about anything but easier ways to deal with it instead of wanting to kill them all of the time."

Gibbs arrived as the service was starting but decided to stay in the background to give his husband chance to stay with his friend that had gotten closer together but looked around to see Tony was walking around the room discretely along with few more agents all dressed up but seemed to blend in. Ziva locked eyes with him but nodded.

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS**~~NCIS~~

_later that night_

After the funeral was over Gibbs had invited Axel over for the evening to get some stress out for both of them along with rest of team Gibbs were going to be there. Abby and Micah were the first ones there as he helped her carry few containers inside to see Gibbs was getting some of the meat ready for the grill as she set the things on the counter.

Abby smiled before crossing her arms over her chest and he shakes his head, "Abbs, he's asleep upstairs and don't wake him."

She gives him an evil look before snatching the Caf-Pow from the fridge she knew he had picked up, "I didn't plan on doing anything like that but seems you two are dancing around something for the whole time he was in there but no one will tell the rest of anything as to why, so?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Abbs have to ask him."

Tony and Ziva got there at the same time as Axel heading inside together, "Looks like all here boss," Tony said. "Kelly?"

Cassie rushes in the front door plowing into Tony's legs giggling as he lifted her up in the air tickling her, "Mommy help."

Kelly shakes her head as Sam sets plate of cookies down, "So what are we all doing here?"

"Having a welcome home party for Timmy," Abby said. "Those cookies smell so good."

"Mommy and me made them last night," Cassie said looking around. "Where is papa?"

"Right now in the shower but how about we go start cooking outside?" Gibbs asked her as she followed him outside leaving the rest of them alone. "Play nice DiNozzo."

Tony looked back from his partner to his boss, "Wouldn't think of anything else boss."

Ziva slapped the back of his head, "Uh huh, if you say so. Been thinking of starting prank war again?"

McGee got out of the shower and voices could be heard downstairs and he knew rest of the guests were there as he runs a towel through his hair before slipping on pair of jeans having a bit of trouble buttoning them with him hand but decides to throw on a hoodie over his bare chest minding his healing ribs. He headed downstairs to see Tony getting punched in the shoulder by Ziva who was shooting him a death glare, "You been here few minutes and already have her ready to kill you? What you do this time?"

"Nothing just ninja over there picking on me. Glad to have you back probie."

Axel pats him on the shoulder, "Well, rest of the guys had a good time with you there but going to be safer here with Ramirez out there."

Abby sits down on the couch and looks around as everyone sits around, "So you two have something to tell the rest of class?"

McGee shares a look with Gibbs before starting, "You all know that before I went overseas I was having stomach issues but I had gone to see the doctor before we had caught that case and turns out was told that am 3 months pregnant but then went overseas."

Abby smiles before throwing her arms around his neck kissing his cheek, "I was starting to think that was the issue and I am really happy for both of you."

Kelly was shocked but happy for her dad and him, "I am happy for both of you."

Ziva was starting to think the same thing as Abby also but hugs both of them, "Congrats to both of you."

Tony shakes both of their hands, "Congrats boss and probie."

Cassie was confused, "What's that mean, papa?"

Sam smirks at his daughter, "Means that your going to have a cousin a little after a little brother."

She grins before hugging both of them as Gibbs pulls her into his lap kissing the side of her head, "Love it!"

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS**~~NCIS~~

_hours later_

McGee wakes up in a sweat to look around noticing he was laying on the couch in the living room to see everyone else was asleep and heads to where can see a light on in the basement so he climbs down the stairs to see Gibbs was working on sanding part of the current boat he was working on right then. Gibbs could hear him as walk down the stairs but then stops at the bottom though doesn't move towards him, "hey. thought you would be asleep? What you doing waking up?"

He leaned against the wall, "Can't sleep but what are you doing still up?"

"Nothing was going to head back up there in a moment," he said pulling him so sitting on the stool by the workbench, "What's going on in your head?"

"Well, just can't sleep with these nightmares," he yawned. "Coming up or not?"

He set the tool down before grabbing his hand dragging him up the stairs to lay with his back against the arm of the couch and pulling him to lay against his chest after popping in Indiana Jones Kingdon of the Silver Skulls before dropping a blanket for both of them minding his healing ribs and other injuries, "Feeling okay?"

McGee carefully moved trying to get more comfy, "Still really sore but am okay. Love you."

Gibbs leans over and kisses him briefly, "Good night and love you."

He watched the movie as kept glancing down to see him drift off to sleep but knew nightmares were going to be coming before looking around to see Abby asleep in the chair curled up in Micah's lap. Axel was also asleep on the floor. Ziva was asleep with her head on Tony's shoulder both asleep in the floor. Kelly was asleep across the other chair with her head on Sam's chest while Cassie had fallen asleep on the floor. He knew the road for him to recover was going to be long and hard but was sure with the help of his team/family wasn't going to be alone.

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~**

_in the morning_

McGee was the first one to wake up as he slowly gets use to his surroundings smirking as see an arm wrapped around his waist. Gibbs was sleeping in a position that looked not comfortable as he sat up trying not to wake anyone up he heads over to start coffee and goes upstairs to start a shower. Gibbs woke up when hears the shower running and follows the noise but stands in the doorway since the other man was oblivious to the fact he wasn't alone at the moment or so he thought, "Going to come in or stand there all day?"

The younger man smirked as felt the cool air come in when the curtain was drawn back as he slipped inside, "Your up early, how come?"

"Can only sleep so long like that before my ribs decide to protest."

Gibbs helps him wash up but also takes the time to check his injuries, "Ducky has a few names for psychologists if want to talk to one."

"The director already talked to Dr Cranston and set up an appointment for this morning to talk a little. Have to be in there anyways so thought would get it over with now."

Kelly was the next one to wake up when Cassie shakes her arm, "Mommy I am hungry."

She smiled down at her daughter until Sam was stirring behind, "I got this and you need the sleep."

Kelly moved slightly so he could get off the chair and he plants a kiss on her lips, "Scrambled eggs is usually seller for everyone."

He nods looking around at everyone still asleep, "Think can make enough for everyone here."

Abby wakes up when Cassie turned on some cartoons, "Morning munchkin."

The child smiled at her favorite aunt, "Mowing ant Tabby."

Abby sat up stretching mindful of the arm drapped over her as she heads to grab some coffee, "Morning Sam, didn't have to cook."

He grins over at her before going back to cooking, "The further she gets the more independent tries to be. Thought beat you to it and start some breakfast. Sounds like already up taking a shower," he said reminding her that Gibbs and Tim were indeed already awake and not anywhere to be seen.

She poured cup of coffee and tea grabbing some juice heading back to the living room passing Kelly the tea, "What you watching?"

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~**

_back at the Navy Yard_

McGee gets back to the office and heads upstairs and gets to the bullpen see that Tony and Ziva had gotten there but Max was back in his own bullpen working on something as McGee sits at his own desk before powering it on and then logging on smirking as see quite a few emails from his sister. Tony saw the smirk on his face and wonders why, "Now probie what has you smirking?"

Ziva rolls her eyes at her fiancé, "Tony just leave him alone before kill you with a paperclip."

"Anyone know where boss is right now?"

Abby comes bouncing in not missing that her husband wasn't there, "Timmy, glad to have you back," she hands him a vase of red roses. "Aren't you on medical leave?"

He raises an eyebrow at her, "Yes, but have a few things to do here this morning so came in early to start."

She hugs him briefly, "Well, if you need somewhere quiet come on down."

Max walks over typing away at his tablet, "So far nothing new on the case."


	12. Chapter 12

McGee sighed as he logged into his email trying to check out the latest things that been happening on his device and see that there has been some success as for what the Marines and different units were having that had the devices with them as he scrolls down his desk phone starts to ring and he picks it up, "McGee here?"

A tech from MTAC, "You have a video conference request from Col Drainer."

"Alright be there in a minute," he said and didn't miss the look Ziva shot him. "Nothing Ziva."

She watches him walk up the stairs and turns to Tony, "What you think that was about?"

He shrugs before turning back to the file he was reading, "Probably something to do with work overseas."

Tyler the tech in MTAC looked over at the door when it opened, "Col Drainer in Afghanistan requested to speak to you and already cleared the room for you."

He pats his friend on the shoulder, "Thanks for this Tyler."

Tyler had been friends with McGee for a few years after spending time together in Cyber Crimes and been working together through the trip overseas and Drainer pops up on the screen, "McGee nice to see you look a lot better than you did the last time that had the chance to see you over here and glad to see that."

"Well, thanks for saying that and good to hear your having luck with _The Tracker_."

The older man grins, "We have put it to good use and so far as saved the unit from running over so many things over here."

"That's great to know since that's what is supposed to be happening. The other unit that has it shows been having almost the same luck after they got the hang of it."

This earned a chuckle from his friend, "You mean once they found the right person who could run the damn thing but should have listened and let our guy go there and show them how to use the damn thing. Seemed that the CO over there was confident that his man could use the device without having to be trained on doing so."

"I will speak to the Commanding Officer over there to get him to allow your guys to train their man," he told him. "They seem to be not far from where you are at."

"Gunny Zander and his unit should be arriving back with us in a few hours and good luck with things over there."

McGee cut the feed and looked over at Tyler, "Thanks for patching me through," he headed back to the bullpen where he could feel three sets of eyes on him. "Just chatting with someone about something."

Tony rolls his eyes, "Well good for you McGoo but so far we have nothing on who killed a serial killer in the same manner he killed his victims."

Ziva walks back in and slaps the back of his head and sets a burritos on both of the other two agents desk before sitting at her own, "The list of people who would want him dead is long."

McGee types away at his computer, "Pollick was stationed here in the Navy Yard when he was in the Navy and his commander was Captain Joseph Collins and he's still here running drills right now."

"Okay, we can go and chat with him to see if can tell us something."

Ziva grabbed her gun and badge, "Good idea Tim."

The ride there was in silence as they get to where a few Navy personnel are running around obstacle course, "Capt. Collins?"

One man pointed to another, "Over there sir."

Capt Collins looks over at them, "Can I help NCIS with something?"

"Need to ask you about someone who was under your command quite a few years ago, James Pollick."

He chuckled before leading them a little away, "I was his leader a few years ago but something always seemed off to me about him. He was a bright guy and would have risen quick in the ranks but for some reason didn't," they looked at him confused. "He was to hairbrain young man who took to many risks with his training."

"So you have any idea who some of his buddies might have been?"

"Yeah, the only one here still is Ensign Jackson and Thames," he said pointing over to someone. "Their both out on leave for a few days."

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~**

McGee is still at his desk typing away at his computer while talking to someone on his desk phone when Ziva and Tony walked back inside to dropping their bags down behind their desks, "Anything probie?" When he got no response he repeated himself and then no answer again he walked over tapping him on back of the head. "Uh, earth-to-probie."

He jumped a little before glaring at him, "What do you want DiNutzo?"

"Wondering if you found something and what has you on edge?"

Director walked in and slapped the back of Tony's head, "He's not suppose to be working right now so wondering why even here?"

He glanced around the room, "Had a meeting with someone in MTAC this morning and going to talk to someone."

"Make sure you head home after you speak to her."

Gibbs walked back in and glared at Tony, "DiNozzo what did you two find?"

"His commanding officer Captain Collins gave us a few names that he was good friends with that can talk to am about to go do that."

"Well what are you two still doing here?" he watched them leave and turned to face to other two there. "What?"

Tony sighed as Ziva was driving again but didn't mind since he had a lot on his mind mostly concerning a certain agent and he could tell that something was bothering her after all she also kept glancing across the bullpen at their friend making sure he had no idea that they were even looking at him. Ziva was also worried for her friend more for his mind and knew she wasn't the only one but made a note to speak to him once they had the time from the case.


End file.
